AkuRoku A gift for Roxas
by MindMeetsPaper
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the Castle that Never Was, and Roxas suddenly worries that Santa will have forgotten him! So what do you get when you have a promise you can't keep? you get the others to help you out. AkuRoku fic.review plz! warning, mild lang
1. Chapter 1: a promise is a promise

I do not own any of the characters, places or things mentioned in the story. very sad i know, but that is life uu

AkuRoku- A Present for Roxas

Roxas was excited. It was Christmas Eve, meaning Santa would soon be here! Even though he was 14, Roxas still clung to the childish belief that Santa Claus was real. None of the other Organization members believed (after all, they hadn't visited Christmas Town) so he was often teased about it. Even so, he was anxious to be visited by the jolly fat man in red.

He was busying himself decorating his room for Santa's arrival when suddenly, he became worried. He remembered the story that every year Santa and his reindeer flew around the world delivering presents for all the good boys and girls. He wasn't quite sure where he heard the story from, but that didn't matter at the moment. What suddenly got him worried was that the world was such a big place, and…he was just one small nobody. Not to mention that there were many worlds. None of these facts were reassuring him. After all, did Nobodies even count as boys and girls?

"What if Santa forgets about me?" He started pacing his room, suddenly restless by the idea of not getting any presents. He decided he needed help or someone to reassure him. And he knew just who to go to.

"AXEEELLLLL!!" The pyro had about 0.4 second warning before his door blew open. He let out a yelp and jumped slightly off the bed. Where seconds before was his closed door, it now stood awkwardly ajar, revealing his favorite teenage blond, panting slightly from his exaggerated 4-room-sprint. His eyes were big as he stared at Axel.

"Shit, who gave him a mint?" Axel wondered as he recovered from the unexpected burst in. He tried hastily to hide the gift he was attempting to wrap…without burning the wrapping paper. So far he had not succeeded.

"I-need-to-talk-with-you!!" Roxas said very quickly still standing at the doorframe.

"Aww Roxas, you know I'd love to have a chat, especially with you," he added smoothly, "but I kinda need to finish something here…"

"But it's REALLY important!" he whined. Axel twitched. He knew that whine. He feared that whine! But no matter what, he always gave in when Roxas made that whiny voice.

"Alright alright, let's see what the fuss is about." He said, admitting an easy defeat. He invited his friend into his room and shoved the somewhat singed gift in a box.

"Axel," Roxas started shyly, "what if Santa forgets to visit me? What if he's too busy in another world to bring me a present?"

Having heard this, Axel sweat dropped anime style. It was still hard for him to believe that his friend believed in the tale of Santa Claus. (don't forget, he didn't know of Christmas Town) Perhaps this was the result of being Sora's nobody?

"D-don't worry" he started, not too sure what to say, "Santa wouldn't forget you! Why," he grew more confident with his words, "you're much too special to forget!" he said.

"Promise?" Roxas asked.

"Promise," answered Axel giving a warm smile.

That was all that Roxas needed. He was very happy. His best friend made him a promise, and Roxas trusted his word. He thanked Axel for his help and went back to finish decorating his room. Now things couldn't go wrong.

But Axel wasn't so convinced of that. Sure, he was glad he had helped his friend, but soon he realized the corollary of his words. He too became worried. How could Santa even come when he didn't exist? The consequences of his foolish promise hunched over him like a shadow. But what could he do? He couldn't disappoint Roxas-_ a promise is a promise!_

So after much thinking and pacing (the gift lay forgotten) he decided he wasn't the right person to figure this out. He needed to ask someone else.

He hurried off to find Xigbar.

--

um..not much to say down here as the author of this fic other than...hope you enjoyed the first part! ; there's gonna be about 3 parts to this (given i don't go overboard with the writing) and ya...

Roxas, Axel and them others (c) Kingdom Hearts  
Santa Claus belongs to whoever came up with that story

please review!  
(btw, my OC will be making a SMALL appearance in the next chapter...don't like, don't read then)


	2. Chapter 2: miserable Christmas for all

AkuRoku- A Present for Roxas pt.2

The Castle never looked better any other time of year. Christmas was the one and only special occasion when the halls didn't look as grubby or plain as they normally were. Chains of wreaths as thick as pythons looped up and down along the walls, coming to an abrupt stop every now and then when touched by a door and then continuing on the other side. Added to the wreaths were a few bows and bells, and you might find an occasional ornament attached every few meters. Elderberries entwined through the thick pines, flashing red dots ever now and then. As a tradition, every member got to decorate his or her door for this day. Axel snuck a look at each door he passed on his way to the lower floors. He could have used a dark portal, but the sights were too nice to pass. He descended lower into the Castle, catching sight of more of his fellow members working on the last minute decorating. Xemnas had arranged that some of the members were given duties to help decorate the rest of the Castle, which included the halls, the dining room, the kitchen and some of the leisure rooms. They kept the meeting room blank and empty of holiday additions. This year Larxene was in charge of the dinning room. Though no one was really encouraged by this at first, Axel had to admit she could be creative when she wanted. Marluxia's mistletoe and holly, which he proudly grew for each occasion, was seen over many doors. Axel made a mental note to catch Roxas under one sometime. Xaldins cooking started wafting through the lower part of the castle, entrancing all who smelled it with its yummy mouth-watering goodness.

Finally, he reached his destination, Xigbars' room. The free-shooter was busy decorating his door when he noticed Axel walking towards him.

"Yo Axel! Merry early Christmas dude!" he shouted to the approaching red head.

"And the same to you too." He grinned. Axel looked at Xigbars door. Where he half expected pin-up posters of scarcely dressed women with Santa hats, he saw an ordinary banner that read "Merry X-Mas" and scribbled under it by the free-shooters own hand, "I'm not talking about 'Mansex' ". Axel let out a laugh as he read. Only Xigbar would be daring enough to use the Superiors anagram for Christmas kicks.

"So, what brings you to the depths of my doorstep?" Xigbar asked at last. So Axel explained about his promise to Roxas. His eyes never looked away from the banner except to glance over and see if Xiggy was still listening. Axel had once caught him snoozing while trying to tell him his eyebrow story. When Axel finally looked away from the door, he saw Xigbar playing with origami paper.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Xigbar asked, obviously bored with the topic.

"Well, what should **I** do?" Axel snapped at him. He was somewhat annoyed that Xigbar wasn't even being serious. But then again, he seldom was.

"Well, a promise _is_ a promise…" Xigbar answered, throwing away the torn paper, "But **I** don't know how to help **you** keep it."

So Axel, in failure, went to see Zexion.

Though Axel didn't like him all that much, he was the next youngest Organization member.

He found Zexion after a while carrying a load of stuff too big for him towards the library.

"Hey, Zexy!" he called out.

The nobody stopped in his tracks, and, without turning his body, glanced over his left shoulder. though he only glanced at it for a second, but he was sure he saw a visible blue eye twitch in annoyance. As if waiting for Axel to catch up with him, he remained where he was, turning slightly to the side. But Axel knew better. He was most likely waiting until Axel was within throwing range from him. It was always that way with Zexion. Didn't stick his nose into unnecessary battles, but chucked a blow from across the sidelines. He noticed Zexion looked slightly off balanced while he was standing.

Sure enough, as soon as Axel was within 26 feet away from the silver-blue teen, he swiveled and, using one hand to balance the load of stuff, his free hand chucked a shoe at Axel. Though it was expected, it happened too quickly for the pyro to dodge. And so, the shoe hit Axel square in the face with a satisfying "thunk".

"OW!! God damnit!" Axel yelled as he rubbed his face where the shoe had landed. "Who throws a friggin' shoe?! Honestly?!"

"Won't say you didn't deserve it." Replied Zexion, a hint of irritation in his voice as he spoke. He was obviously not delighted to see Axel. "Now, can I have my boot back?"

He had half a mind to throw it back at Zexion, making him fall under the load of boxes. Or maybe run away with his boot so that he had to walk with only one on or chase Axel to regain ownership of it. But he needed Zexions help, no matter how much he wanted to torment him.

Axel gritted his teeth together. All this had better be worth it.

"I swear you must have been a pro baseball pitcher when you had a heart." he commented, trying to sound pleasantly friendly.

Zexion just brushed away this remark and, balancing all the stuff on one hand, attempted to put his boot back on. Though he kept both himself and the things graciously balanced, were he to blow on him, Axel was most certain he would topple over like a delicate china figurine.

"So what do you want?" asked Zexion, still trying to pull on his boot.

"ME?" looking around to make sure they were the only ones in the corridor. "Whatever do you mean, Zexy?" Trying to throw out the innocent pose. The smaller nobody, having finally wiggled the boot on his socked foot, straitened up and looked at Axel with a reproachful stare.

"Firstly, you never try and talk to me whenever you can help it and even when it can't be prevented. Secondly, you gave me back what I hit you with, and therefore by returning what is mine, you hope that I will be willing to return a favor. And thirdly, you're all alone." He said, ticking the facts off with the flick of his finger.

Defeated, though annoyed, Axel once again retold his story for the second time in ten minutes. As he finished, there was a playful smirk across Zexions face.

"And your coming to me about this why?" he asked slyly. He was obviously amused by Axels dilemma and not even trying to hide it. "Look, as much as I'd like to help you outta this, which comes lower than wanting to give Xemnas coffee, I can't. There isn't any actual way to keep that promise. Unless of course," he added as he glanced up at the ceiling, "you can make Father Christmas actually visit him. But I'm not sure how you could achieve that."

"Achieve what?"

The sudden female voice caught both men off guard. "What, did we scare you?" Silexa mocked, imitating the men's looks of surprise. She was carrying thick red drapes that were adorned over her arms in front and bore a gentle smirk on her lips. Beside her (wherever beside was, Axel mused) Namine stood giggling. The sound of her laughs was light and sweet, filling Axel with tranquility.

Before he could greet either one of the females, a blue-silver head poked past him towards the older one. "Hey Sil, I need you to take some stuff down to Vexen."

"Hello to you to." She shot at him annoyed. "I don't suppose it can wait…"

"Not very likely"

"But I'm already going UPSTAIRS to deliver these!!" shaking the drapes in front of his nose. What came next, Axel had no idea. He had long turned his attention to the smaller blond next to him. After Zexions unhelpful words, Axel decided he needed some cheering up.

"So…how's everything going?" he asked trying to make small talk. They walked along, leaving the quarrelling couple without any bit of regret. As they did, they found a various things to discuss. Namine was telling him about who was doing what at the minute, and in turn, Axel told her who was doing whom. It turns out Larxene was using one of the pictures Namine drew as a decorating reference. No wonder there weren't any evil adornings…yet!

"I wish I could help you help Roxas…" her regretful voice filled Axel once again with uselessness. She had no solution for him either. Now he was really in trouble.

"All I can tell you is that if you break a promise, it'll be a miserable Christmas. But the truth is," she looked away, "that's all I can say…"

"Namine!" turning to her suddenly, "wait a minute. Namine, you can fix this!"

"Huh?" was all she could manage before the pyro grabbed her small shoulders and gleamed at her.

"You! You can alter memories, right?! Right?! Which means you can also make up stuff that never actually happened!"

"uh…."

"So you can create a fake memory for Roxas for me! Right?! You can get me out of this! Make a memory for Roxas." His face was beaming with joy like a candle that had just been lit. It was perfect! He could keep his promise after all…

"No Axel…"

Though her voice was so quiet and soft, he caught ever one of her words. "No…I'm sorry Axel, but…I don't want to…"

The joy faltered from Axels face.

"What??" he asked with probably more force than necessary. "What? But…Namine!"

"I don't want to Axel. I don't want to lie to Roxas like that. Not to Roxas…"

No word could describe how Axels face looked. He was petrified. The suddenly lit flame was put out, from only one word. With every passing second, thoughts were raging inside of his head like a storm. No. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. He was so close to accomplishing his mission, and she didn't want to comply. He tightened his grip on her and, ignoring her winces of pain, yelled at her face.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?! IT'S NOT AS IF IT'S THAT HARD FOR YOU TO DO!!" anger was rising dangerously inside. At this point, he had commenced shaking her violently. Her small frame swayed back and forth so quickly it was likely to break. But he didn't care. "SO WHAT IF IT'S LYING?! YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE. YOU USED IT AGAINST SORA. SO WHY IS THIS SO DIFFERENT?" He couldn't help it anymore.

"AXEL!!" she begged, "PLEASE!!" trying to break away from his violent actions.

He obliged and stops shaking her. However, just as soon as he did, shoved her away so that she fell to the cold floor in front of him. She let out a cry of pain, but he didn't care.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE USEFULL FOR ONCE?!" he hollered.

Immediately as the words escaped his lips, he knew he had done wrong. But it was too late. His words had reached her ears. Namines face appeared as though she had been harshly struck across the face. And Axel knew that he might as well have done that, for his words had so much more of a deeper effect on her.

"I need to go" she said suddenly. Her blue eyes were wide and tearful, or were they wide with fear…?

"Namine…" he started apologetically, but she shook him off and was walking away.

She called back to him tearfully. "I'm sorry Axel….I really am…"

With that, she was gone.

He deeply regretted his harsh actions now. But he knew so well that it was far too late.

She would never look at him again.

Poor Axel! His little brain hurt from all this thinking and time was running low. He had asked every known person to fix his problem, and none of them could help him out. He heard Namine's final comments like an echo: _"If you break a promise, it'll be a miserable Christmas…"_

Maybe it was time to tell Roxas…

…he couldn't keep his promise.

Of course, that was before something tackled him to the ground.

--

part 2 is DONE! wow, I think I went a little overboard in this chapter (compared to the last one)

Silexa is my KH OC. she's not a member of the Org. XIII, but she works around the castle as their sort of "maid". actually, she's more like Zexions secretary, she mostly cleans and sorts his work coughplayboycough

Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Xiggy and all others (c) Kingdom Hearts  
Santa Claus still belongs to whoever invented him...


	3. Chapter 3: humbug in the butt?

AkuRoku- A Present for Roxas pt. 3

"Are you sure this is gonna work..."

"Of course! All of my plans have to work!"

"….just how many are 'all'?"

"2 and a quarter. But that's beside the point."

"I am NOT a reindeer!"

The jumble of voices arose from a crowd of nobodies all huddled together. As if in secrecy, their voices did not raise to as much as loud whisper, except than unfortunate individual who was convinced that they were most definitely NOT a reindeer. Among the voices, a lone red head was resisting the temptation to continuously bang him head to the nearest pillar until either it or his head itself cracked. He settled for pinching down on the bridge of his nose with both his thumb and index finger instead. Shaking his head so swiftly he asked out loud to his hands,

"How in the name of nothingness did it come to this?"

* * *

Somewhere in a long hallway, there came a soft crash, breaking the empty silence in the castle.

His mind was livid. From the moment he had started to descend towards the cold floor unexpectedly, Axel mind had never had so many thoughts flash through it in such little time. He was being attacked! Ambushed! Someone or something was on him! Right on his back! and he couldn't see who or what it was! But nothing dangerous like this was supposed to be in the castle! At least, not to his knowledge. Panicking, he tried to summon his weapons, willing to ready himself for battle or another attack. Unable to calm himself enough to concentrate, unable to force off this thing that had snuck up on him, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. This thing, it was holding him with such force, wrapped so firmly around his torso, nearly squeezing the very breath out of out and trying to fight against his unknown attacker, he turned to hit the thing head on, fist raised and ready to strike. His swinging blow stopped short when he noticed the thing on him had short blond hair and a cheesy grin plastered on its boy-like face.

"WTH?! Demwx geffofa me!!"

Demyx pouted a bit. "hmph. Looks like a humbug bit someone in the butt today…"

"I'm not in the mood to play around with you right now Dem." He sighed, resting his chin on the cold marble floor. His heart was still going a mile a minute from the surprise. "I'm haven't been having the greatest of all nights either….god I'm such a wuss." He said finally, letting out what seemed like the thousandth sigh of that hour.

"Want to tell big brother Demy what's bothering you? It might make you feel better….besides," Demyx sat up stiffly, taking on the air of some high class noble, "it is most certainly not fashionable to wear a frown at Christmas time!"

Axel just had to let out a small laugh. It was too much for him, seeing Demyx try to act serious for once in his entire existence, but still somehow being able to remain the innocent idiot he usually was. The combination of the two was quite comical.

"Aha! Made you laugh!"

"Whatever Dem," the pyro responded, refusing to acknowledge the other one was right. "Now get off me. My ribs are cracking cause your so freaking heavy." He teased.

"Alright…." The boy started to ease off the red haired pyro, but then jumped back down in full force. Axel swore heavily. "buuuut you have to say Merry Christmas to me first!"

"Demyx I don't have time for this. Get your ass off me before I flame it!"

"Say it! Say merry Christmas!" the blond ordered, and began tickling in the spots where he knew Axel was the most sensitive.

Alas for poor Axel, for he was very ticklish. Under usual circumstances, he would have killed Demyx and hung him from a Christmas wreath, then kill him again for the heck of it. This time however, he was under the waterboys complete mercy. He squirmed underneath of Demyx, who remained where he was, shifting occasionally to avoid Axels frantic attempts to escape his torture.

"......i'm.." wheeze "you won't....." laughter "...swear i....will..." more gasps for breath. "s..STOP....ahahaa"

"Not until I get my Merry Christmas ~" he sang. Tears were forming in the corner of Axels eyes. He couldn't last much longer. And they both knew it.

"alright…ALRIGHT!!" Axel gasped, as Demyx ever so slightly receded his fingers from Axel's sides. Still trying to catch his breath, he uttered very quickly ".....merry Christmas.....now get the hell offa me!"

He roughly shoved at Demyx, and the boy fell on his butt with a soft thump. Quickly getting up so that the kid was not given another chance to pin him again and ignored the small complaints from being shoved violently. He got what he deserved Axel reasoned. A little violence was necessary when it came to annoying kids like him. Guys who started the fights. Guys who didn't do what he wanted them to. Or asked them.

Just like Namine.

Guilt came rushing back. He could see her face again, so small and frail. And her eyes, the big blue eyes wide with fear of him, maybe forever. peeking from the corner of his eye, Axel saw him sitting on the floor, rubbing the spot where he fell on and pouting a little. Another wave of guilt surged through him. Of course Demyx wasn't really hurt and Axel knew that. but he couldn't help but mentally yell at himself. What was he, some kind of brute like Saix? I mean jeez, the poor kid was just trying to cheer him up a bit!

Ashamed of his rash actions, he extenede his hand out to his friend sitting on the floor. Still refusing, however, to look him in the face. Axel still felt terrible about how he had been acting all night. he didn't want to see those fearful eyes staring at him again in a different hue.

At the sight of the hand, Demyx beamed again. Taking the offered hand, he up-righted himself into a standing position. His friends hand however quickly withdrew back into its cloak pocket. Sensing Axels distress, the Nocturn placed his hand on his friends shoulder ever so firmly. The sudden feeling made Axel jump slightly, causing him to look at the waterboys face. Seeing a reassuing smile on his buddy's face, and knew he was silently being forgiven. He returned the gesture by placing his own hand on the shoulder across from his free arm, giving it a little shake with a relieved smile. Their foreheads touched as both men leaned in and laughed. Nothing funny had happened of course. It was simply a moment of silent communication between them both.

A moment of relief.

* * *

"aaaaand that how we got into this position!" a cheerful elf beside him finished, beaming from the thought that he had somehow helped.

"Demyx, for the love of your existence and whatever being you may have, SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled at the innocent little elf...er, at the innocent little nobody that had somehow bewitched him into agreeingly follow his unintelligent plan. Once they had finished making up (without using words, that would be awkward he thought) Axel had finally explained why he was in such and awful mood on Christmas. Well, one thing led to another, and after a lot of yelling, planning, catching and sneaking around, Axel had almost all of the Organization helping him accomplish Demyxs "most-likely-to-fail-and-take-up-everyones-Christmas-time-plan". Scratch that, plot, for it was already being put in action.

----

it-it's finally done! part 3! only one more to go!

sorry to keep you guys waiting. the last part will end up being a little longer, but I should be able to get it up tonite. just editing a few minor errors.

tell me what you guys think. I wanted to put Demyx and Axels relationship in this story and also show how very bad Axel feels for treating Namine and him. He really cares about Roxas and his friends, alot. he just can't really control his emotions all the time.

again, so sorry for the wait guys!


	4. Chapter 4: a simple matter of believing

AkuRoku- A Present for Roxas pt. 4

As soon as Demyx heard Axels Christmas trouble, the answer became so easy! What better way to make sure Santa visits Roxas than to dress up like him and give Roxas his gift in person! It would be oh so fun to have them dress up as Father Christmas and his elves. A plan so easy and simple like that, you can't go wrong! Plus, the teen thought, it would get everyone in the castle into the Christmas spirit of joy! But mostly he wanted to do it because it would be fun.

"No. No way. No no no no. I'm not even going to start about how utterly stupid that plan is! Not to mention cliché...."

"Aww common Axel! It would be fuuuun!" he joyfully exclaimed. "We could get the whole castle to help you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind doing something nice at Christmastime for their little buddy!"

"Define 'little buddy'. I know for a fact Larxene would use the term stress ball to describe 'little buddy'..." Axel stated, words going unheard by the scheming other.

Demyx went on as if Axel had never said anything. "And maybe we can get Vexen or someone to fix us up a sleigh! Oh, that'd be awesome, cause then Xiggy could use his powers to make it fly! Or Xaldin. I bet if we asked him really really nicely he'd create a huge wind for us to ride on!"

"Probably help if YOU asked, bu-"

"Of course, if we're gonna have a sleigh to ride in, we also need to get some reindeer. So, we'll have someone dressed as Santa, a couple of us can be elves....hmm wait, there's supposed to be eight reindeer or something right?"

"Well ya, b-"

"So lets see, 13 members minus Roxas and the eight reindeer look-alikes gives us 4 remaining people to be the elves. Well, I guess that should be plenty, cause I don't think Santa Claus would want too many of his elves out of the workshops after a whole year of making toys and presents. He'd just need a few of them to help him sort the presents and make sure the reindeer don't run away. That would be bad, Santa being stranded by his own reindeer in some random kids house."

"Did you just do a math problem correctly?!"

"We can also get the costumes done in a jiffy," he continued on, "considering we can all work on them together! Oh, how fun is that going to be! All of us working together to make Christmas costumes!! Wow, this is sounding better and better by the minute!"

"...Demy...."

"Oh and don't worry," he added, looking at Axels troubled face, "you are going to play Santa, cause this is your promise to Roxas after all. We'll get some pillows for you, and a hat and a big jolly beard! No wait, the beards too much, and you'll probably set it on fire like your washcloth. Ah well, don't worry, you always looked good in red, so there shouldn't be a problem about that. What else do we need to do.....AH! The present! I almost forgot!"

".....Dem...." Axels upper brow was twitching more and more often now.

"Axel, we need to find a gift to give to Roxas saying its from you-er, from Santa! Which you are, in a way, now that I think of it..."

"OY!" the red haired one yelled, clutching the slightly smaller one by the shoulders in order to face him.

Demyx was slightly taken off guard, still half engrossed in his plan of which he had decided to name the "Operation Save Christmas for Roxas!". While pondering his last though, about if he should refer the present to Roxas from Axel since he was to play the part of Santa Claus, his hand had somehow placed itself on his chin, finger taping his lips in an unknown rhythm. His hand chose to stay there as he peer back at Axels glare his with big emerald eyes.

"arg...fight the cuteness, concentrate on the stupidness...fight the cutness, concentrate on the stupidness...." he reminded himself.

"Demyx," he finally said out loud, "....look, buddy, I really appreciate what your trying to do for me here. But lets face it, theres no way we could pull off such a feat!" he sighed, the continued. "Look, I've already decided. I'm going to have to tell Roxas that there is no Santa Claus and that my promise is quite as useless as hoping Sora will save the world."

"NO!" Demyx shouted with such force Axel threw up his hands in case of need for protection. "YOU CAN'T TELL ROXAS THERE IS NO SANTA CLAUS! Even if we don't believe there is, he does, and he holds onto that belief at christmas time! He's still a kid Axe. We need to let him grow up on his own, mature on his own, and learn to accept things as time goes on. If you tell him there is no Santa Claus, you'll crush his poor little heart! If you tell him that the thing he believes in doesn't exist, he'll never forgive you Axel. And neither will I!" he finished, glaring at Axel the hardest he could muster in all his being.

Axel winced slightly. Demyx's glare was new and painful for him to behold. And he was right! He couldn't just tell Roxas that the child senses in him was wrong and expect him to move on as if nothing happened. Roxas was....fragile. He had never experienced a childhood (as none of them had) and wouldn't be able to cope with the loss of something he truly believed in. He didn't want Roxas to hate him either. Or Demyx. Demyx could especially make his life a living hell.....but still....

"...what am I suppost to do?" he asked, head hanging in defeat. All he wanted was for Roxas to be happy on their first Christmas together....

"...just trust me. That's all it will take." was his only reply.

Axel looked at Demyx again, at his reassuring smile and ever so bright eyes. he knew there was no winning, but he just had to ask.

"Can't we do something other than this?" giving a weak hopeful smile.

"Well you don't have any other ideas."

"Damn you."

In uter defeat, Axel followed Demyx to organize 'Operation Save Christmas for Roxas'.

------

When Axel saw who Demyx was planning to use to convince the rest of the Organization to help them, he immediately refused to continue.

"No way. Absolutely not! There is no way you are going to convince me to agree with you on this one!"

"Aww common Axe! Who else can get everyone to join better? Name one person."

"Out of the question Dem. No no. I'm NOT asking help from HIM!" he said, pointing at said individual.

"Honestly Axel, I don't get why you're so jealous of him. It's not like he's trying to steal Roxas from you." walking towards the hallways arch and away from a fuming Axel ready to strangle him on the spot.

Beneath the archway, two individuals stood together in close embrace. Arms wrapping about each other as if in fear a single breeze could part them. The slightly taller and female one was unfortunately against the wall, trapped between that and her kisser under the dangerous mistletoe above. But Demyx wanted to talk to the shorter, male, blue haired nobody.

"Zexion!" he called out, waving excitedly at the couple.

If Zexion had a heart Axel was sure it would have stopped if just for a second at that very moment. He did however pull away from the kiss in a hurry. Axel even thought he saw his shoulders raise very suddenly in surprise of being caught off guard. He rested his head on Silexa's right shoulder before turning it to glare icily at the unfortunate person who had disturbed his peaceful moment. When he caught sight of them both, his stare was full of irritation.

"What? Are you both blind as well as stupid?" he shot at them.

"No, I'm not blind." Demyx replied, with no mention to the second insult. "and neither is Axel, I think. You're not, right?" he turned his head towards Axel.

"I'm neither one, I can assure you that" he shot back Zexion.

A teasing smirk showed up on the schemers face. "Then you obviously don't quite understand when or how to keep yourselves away when I'm clearly busy." Another glare. A warning one.

"Aww common Zexy, you're not all that busy." A visible eyebrow twitched. "Besides, we have a plan that we're trying to complete and we need your he."

His head lifted a bit in curiosity. "You....come up with a...plan?"

"Yup! Were going to help Axel keep his promise to Roxas!"

"You...." he pointed towards Demyx, "came up with a plan to help keep" changed to Axel, "HIS promise about Santa Claus visiting number thirteen." Now this wasn't something you got to hear everyday.

"That's right Zexy! We're gonna have everyone dress up as elves and reindeer while Axel dresses like Santa Claus and gives Roxas a gift! We just need your help to get everyone together. How about it?" Demyx asked, fully confident now that Zexions curiosity was attained.

Zexion burst out laughing. This was just too much for him. It hurt his sides so much that he had to keep an arm out on the wall to support him.

Once he stopped, took a couple of breaths and stood up with some help from Silexa, he looked at both men seriously.

"You both honestly believe this could work? Axel as Santa. Not that I would want to miss that, but still." he went on, serious again. "There would be a very slim chance that you guys could pull it off."

"That's why I need you to convince the others to help us out! We need them to get into the plan with us and become the reindeer and elves! And who can convince people better than you?" he finished, throwing in the bait. Zexion raised his eyebrows as if to question that last comment. But Demyx knew as well as Silexa. Zexion was caught.

"Alright, leave it to me then." he said finally, "but I expect something in return of my hard work." and folded his arms.

Resisting the urge to pin the annoying prick to the wall and beat the crap outta him he asked the dreaded question. "What will it take."

When he opened his eyes again, Zexion was smiling.

-------

"I can't believe Zexion really got everyone to participate in this! Like really, they're all working away like they want to help!"

"Demyx, I thought you were certain he would be able to get everyone involved..."

Zexion shrugged in his new elf outfit. "What can I say. I amthe King at making people do what I want..." he noted proudly while following Demyx to check on Saix, just to make sure his reindeer outfit was still in one piece.

Silexa whispered to Axel as she fixed on his new hat, a smirk on her face. "All hail the Blackmail King, who without help couldn't do anything."

They both silently laughed.

"I've been wondering...." Silexa started, still stuffing Axel like the Christmas turkey.

"What's that?"

"What did Zexion ask in return for his services?" tilting her head to the side. Axel let out small but loud groan before answering.

"Every one of his chores from this day onward and to never ever let me or that blond twit disturb you two. Too bad he forgot to cover his time alone."

Both nobodies smirked knowing poor Zexions to be fate.

-------

Unlike how Axel thought it was going to be, the materials for creating a fake Santa visit were roughly easy to obtain. Thanks to Zexions "persuading" skills, ever single member was working together like their existence depended on it. Not even Saix tried to tear him apart when he made a joke of his new attire that consisted of antlers and a tail. Why he was a reindeer and not an elf, Axel had no idea, for his naturally pointed ears would have served their purpose well. Lexaeus and Vexen got to work gathering scrap metal from Xemnas's....big bird looking thing that he had named Tinkerbolt. Xemnas himself had started to make an argument about his role. Since he was Superior it seemed only fair that HE play the role of the great Santa Claus. The argument ended short when a certain blue haired elf started fanning himself with a few papers absent mindedly and grinning evilly. The Superior immediately shut his mouth and proceeded into his outfit of pointy ears and green tights.

Where the outfits came from in such short time, Axel would never know. Demyx and Luxord would kept their secret from the rest of the Organization until Vexen was so unfortunate to stumble upon it.

Fit out in a bright red suit with pillows stuffed down his front, and held together with a huge black belt that wound its way across his newly formed stomach. The hat was still not placed in its spot. It was being clutched in his hands over his lap. Axel had been sitting down on his own for the past while as everyone else was loading the 'sleigh'. There had been a debate about who would allow them to 'fly across the sky', since Xaldin had been asked by a very adorable elf named Demyx. Xigbar however thought he could keep the sleigh afloat longer that whatever wind Xaldin could muster. The brawl ended to no ones surprise with Xaldin victorious and Xigbar purple in the face.

And as he sat there, Axel thought. He thought about what his friend had done for him this night, just to assure he could accomplish his own selfish little promise that he had made without even considering its meaning. He thought about how horrible he had been to so many people because he himself could not accomplish what he had begun. He took out his anger on them because they only spoke the truth, that they didn't know how to fix his problem, or that they didn't want to hurt Roxas. Did he deserve to wear the big man's hat? Axel wasn't so sure. When it came to being cheerful and making others happy, Demyx excelled at that without even trying. He looked at the gift that was to be given to Roxas. It was his gift he could not wrap hours earlier. 'To Roxas, From Santa'. Delicately neat writing done by Namine herself. He didn't know if she had forgiven him, but he really hoped that one day she would. Unfortunately, this would mean he couldn't give anything to Roxas from himself. Their first Christmas together and Roxas wouldn't get a gift from the person he loved. It didn't seem fair that Axel should receive any gift from his Roxas when he himself could not actually give him a gift.

He sighed and hung his head, remaining in his brood. Then Axel thought of something he hadn't before. Maybe, he though, a gift isn't just something you can buy. Maybe it can also be a big gesture or thing that you do, unselfishly, for the person you love, just so that they can be happy. Armed with his new discovery, he thought of how fun this night had been. He thought about how well everyone had worked together and seemed to enjoy themselves, even a little. He imagined how happy Roxas would be, and realized the relief he felt. Yes, as long as Roxas was happy, that would be the greatest gift Axel could receive.

Making his promise may have been the greatest gift he could give at Christmas.

Still not really believing what he was about to do, he stuffed the red hat over his equally red spikes, and stepped out to meet with the rest of his...reindeer and.....elves, all waiting for him to finish making their little buddy's...Christmas hope come true..........'

"You know Zexion, it's very weird how accurate that book of yours ended up being." Silexa said quietly to the silence. Beside her, the book reader had fallen asleep, book still propped open at the very last page. He had read to her out loud for entire book and had peacefully fallen asleep before he could finish. It had been a long day for him, for all of them, and would no doubt be a Christmas they would remember for a very long time. Stiffing a yawn, she got up and grabbed the nearest blanket. She looked at his peaceful face again, admiring the rare chance to see him so seemingly calm and reserved he looked. His head unable to sustain its own weight had plopped itself onto his chest, giving him a more relaxed look. In so many ways, he looked so much like his old cute self she mused. Gently laying the blanket over top of Zexions sleeping body so not to wake him up, she leaned over to kiss his cheek and whispered two last words.

"The End."

**[authors note] **The reason I didn't explain what happened after Axel walked out to give Roxas the greatest gift he could give was because I wanted you guys to imagine what happened! that is my gift to all of you, the chance to believe what you want to happen. whether they failed or succeeded, I don't know. I do hope they did (with some mishaps of course xD )

the ending was inspired by a drawing my friend made me for Christmas. I love it so much and I love her more.

So thats it, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good sleep.


End file.
